Another Salvatore
by maddymcguire123
Summary: Laura is Stefan and Damon's younger sister. The two brothers thought she was dead but she's undead and a vampire. Join Laura on a wild adventure in the not so normal town of Mystic Falls.
1. Another Salvatore: Flashback

My name is Laura Salvatore and i am a vampire, in search of my brother Stefan who i had not seen since 1864, the year we turned. I learned that he had returned home to Mystic falls where we grow up. I had seen Damon my other brother once in 1974, he didn't see me tho. Well here it goes i am going home to find my brother. I can remember the last time i saw him.

Flash Back 1864

"Laura you have to run, its not safe" my brother Stefan told me. Then i saw what was going on my father was taken Katherine away, i didn't really bother me but i was shocked that she was a vampire. If i wanted to live i knew that i would have to run.

Tired and worn out i sat down under a tree for a while thinking that i was safe. I then saw a shadow coming down the road, it was Katherine who had found a way of escaping from my father. I decide that i would not run, there was no way of escaping a vampire, i know that i would die.

"Get away from me, i know what you are, how did you get away form my father and the others" i said to Katherine, she looked at me and laughed "Laura you know me by now, I'm smart, i will be seeing you soon" with that she snapped my neck, i would never see my brothers Stefan and Damon again i thought then everything went black.

I woke up a few days later, how was i still alive, Katherine had killed me. "You had vampire blood in your system when you died" some one told me i looked around to see Emily standing next to me, she was Katherine's handmade and a witch. i then learned that if i wanted to live i would have to feed on Human blood before the day ended and that my brothers had become vampires. "i made this bracelet for you, its so you can go out in the sun, if you choose to become a Vampire.

I knew that i did not want to, i had to get away from here so i would not be tempted to feed. i went out in to the forest to hide, its not like anyone would come looking for me, everyone thought i was dead. I could hear someone coming near me, they had a cut on their hand. the women saw me siting their. "is everything OK she asked". i was not listen at this point all i could think about was the blood. Out of hunger i grabbed her hand and started to lick the blood. before i knew it i had killed her. I was a vampire know, i had Fangs to prove it.

With all that had happend in the past few days i knew i would have to leave my home and old life beind me. I took of in search of my brothers.


	2. The Return

So here I am in Mystic Falls, I needed to find out where Stefan was living first tho ,so I decided that i would enter a place called "The Grill"

As I walked in I saw lots of people talking to each other, some where playing pool and others where eating and drinking. I choose a seat in the middle of the restaurant and picked up a drinks menu. "How can I help you,my name is Mat and I will be your waiter today". Matt was tall with brown hair, he only looked about 17. " I will just have a soda please" I told him. The guy called Matt looked at me " I don't think I've seen you before are you new in town" he asked me " yeah I'm trying to find the location of my brother Stefan Salvatore do you know where I could find him". Matt looked shocked for a moment "Stefan's your brother? We'll he only moved in the boarding house at the edge of town the other day. I expect you will be coming to school then".

Oh school what would I do about that, i knew I had to go because I only looked like I was 15 years old. "I'm not sure weather im staying yet, just passing through and heard that Stefan was here . I must be on my way now it was nice talking to you." I payed for my drink grabbed my bag and walked out the grill. Out of the blue a young girl came round the Conner and bumped in to my arm, I looked up in shock. " I'm so sorry I did not mean that". The girl looked like Katherine. "Katherine, how are you alive" I asked " I am Elena Gilbert I think you have the wrong person". How could this girl look so much like Katherine from 1864 I thought to my self. "Oh I am sorry you looked like some one I knew."

I walked off to find the boarding house.  
When I got their I knocked on the door. only to find that It was open. Who would leave their front door open?  
I pushed open and tried to walk in but couldn't. There must be a human living with Stefan. "Stefan are you home" I called. A man arrived at the door and I could tell that he was human. "Dose Stefan Salvatore live here" I asked looking at the man " yes he dose but I know what you are so I won't invite you in". I then saw Stefan standing their with a shocked face, he looked the same as he had in 1864 but so did I."Laura how are you even alive I thought you would of passed on by now and how did you become a vampire, no one gave you vampire blood that I knew of" he turned to the man at the door "Zach invite Laura in she's my long lost sister and we have catching up to do". Zach let me in the house and Stefan got a bottle of whiskey and we went and sat in the lounge. "Do you want some Laura" Stefan asked me, technically I'm too young to drink alcohol but since I'm a vampire it helps curb the carvings. I nodded.

" so Laura we have a lot to catch up on. What have you been up to since the last time we saw each other"  
" not much really just wondering the world, I saw Damon I'm the 70s, he didn't see me tho. He was to busy flirting with a girl. Speaking of girls have you seen the Katherine look a like".  
Stefan looked at me "oh you mean Elena, she's sweet and kind nothing like Katherine. I'm sure you will meet her me show you to your room". What had gotten in to Stefan recently and how dose he already know Elena.  
Stefan lead me upstairs to a room which had pale pink walls and a bed in it. "I will leave you to settle in but remember you will be coming to school tomorrow." Great I thought to myself,why did I have to go to school after all it was lame and boring. I put my night dress on and fell to sleep.


	3. First Day of School

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Laura get up, we have school remember" Stefan told me as he pulled my covers of the bed. "ok Stefan i will get up in minute". Once Stefan left the room, i got out of bed and went over to my wordrobe to find something to wear, i choose a pair of skinny jeans and a pink top with love hearts on it. I then grabbed my rucksack and went down to meet Stefan who was taking me to school with him. "you all ready to go" Stefan asked as he poured me a cup of coffee. "I'm as ready as i will ever be" i smiled at him as we left the house./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mystic Falls High School was the school i would be attending and of course i would not be in the same year as Stefan, i was going to be in the year below. The only trouble was i was not registered yet so Stefan and i went to the main office./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""hello, how may i help you" the women in the office said as she looked at me for a second and then to Stefan. "i have just moved in with my uncle and have been offered a place here, my name is Laura Salvatore" the women looked at me again, and shock her head "I'm sorry but their is nothing about you or your previous high school and we do require a report form you form tutor"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Knowing that she was not going to listen to me i toke of my glasses and drooped my gaze to look at her eyes "I'm sure that everything you need is there, have a another look" i compelled her. i did not like compelling people but it did sometimes come in handy. "oh welcome to Mystic Falls High School, here is your time table and your locker keys."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I said goodbye to Stefan and headed of to my first class which was maths with Mrs King. I walked in to the class room and sat down at a desk in the middle row. A young boy came up to me "hi, I'm Jeremy, if their is anything you need just ask me" Jeremy was so handsome, i knew that i would like it here./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The morning whizzed by and before i knew it lunch time came around, my phone vibrated in my pocket and i saw a message form Stefan/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hi, Do you want to grab lunch together. S/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As I walked In to the lunch room, Stefan came up to me asked if I wanted to sit with his friends. When I got to the table I noticed the Katherine look a like was there. Stefan smiled at me and asked me to sit next to him. "This is my younger sister Laura, she moved In with me yesterday." Everyone looked at me puzzled then the girl called Elena said "Stefan I thought that you did not have any other siblings, Laura it's a pleasure to meet you". br /The bell went and i went to my lesion which was History with Mr tanner, as I walked In to the class room he called me over, "you must be Laura would you like to introduce yourself to the class" br /I knew that I would not get on with this teacher. The boy called Jeremy came up to me after class " don't worry tanner is a total waste of time no one likes him, I would love to get to know you more maybe we could have dinner tonight at the grill if you wanted to." OMG he just asked me on a date. "Sure I have to go home after school but I could meet you at 5:00 if you like. br /"Sure I would love that". I said goodbye to Jeremy and went to meet Stefan at his locker./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Before we went home we stopped at the cemetery and we bumped In to Elena. "Where you following me" we both shock our heads. "The was all this fog and then I saw a black crow it was all very freaky" Stefan then looked to Elena, " did you cut yourself when you fell" br /Elena put her leg up on a rock and sure enough there was a tiny little wound that was still bleeding, I looked to Stefan who was starting to get black veins under his eyes. "Are you ok" I heard Elena ask but we where already gone when she looked up again. Did she see Stefan's face? one thing I did no was that her green diary was on the floor, I picked it up and went back home./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stefan, Elena left her diary in the cemetery and i think she might want it back, i will come with you if you like"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When we got to Elena's, Stefan was just about to knock on the door when it opened and Elena was standing there. "i was just about to knock, i wanted to say sorry for mine and Laura's disappearance in the cemetery"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""no its ok i get it, blood makes you squeamish" Elena said, she seemed a bit distracted."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""something like that, were you going some where" Stefan asked Elena./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yes i was going to meet a friend at the grill, would you and Laura like to come, i will just go and get my coat, you don't have to stand out there"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan and i tried to walk in but them remembered that we could not enter with out an invitation, Elena came back and we left for the grill./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When we arrived i could see a few of the people that sait with us a lunch, i thought their names where: Bonnie, Caroline and Matt./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The boy called Matt come over to us "hi Stefan, i don't think I've had time to intorude my self but I'm Matt" he then reached out and shock Stefan's hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Caroline started to quiz Stefan/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""so you where born in Mystic falls?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yes and moved when i was still young"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""and your parents"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""my parents passed away"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There was a slight break and Elena looked at Stefan in sympathy. "I'm sorry"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Caroline continued with the questions./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you have any sibling other than Laura?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""none that i talk to" Stefan said and i could tell that he was thinking about Damon./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bonnie glanced at Stefan "so if you two a new here then you don't know about the party tomorrow night, Its a back to school thing at the falls"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan looked at Elena "Are you going"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course she is" Bonnie answered for her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We sat and talked till 9:00 when Stefan said "we should be getting home now, we have school tomorrow"/p 


	4. Seeing Damon for the first time

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I got home from school I was in a happy mood. " Laura you seem very happy, did something happen today" Stefan asked me when I walked In to the kitchen. "Oh I am happy, Jeremy asked me to join him for dinner at the grill tonight". br /" do you mean Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's little brother." I nodded at Stefan. br /I then went to my room to get ready for tonight, when I came back downstairs I poured my self a glass of Blood and quickly drunk it, feeling a lot better now I wasn't hungry. br /"You look nice" Stefan said as he came back in to the kitchen, I was wearing a black dress and tights with high hills, I also had a clutch bag from France. "Thank you Stefan, do you have any plans for tonight" br /"I am going to the back to school party at the falls , I thought that you was going as well". Dam I thought to my self and pulled my phone out to text Jeremy and change our plans./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's the back to school party to night,meet you their In an hour. Laura xxbr /Jeremy texts back, Yeah sure I will see u there./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Zach came In with a newspaper in his hand and threw it on the side " You promised Stefan". I glanced at the newspaper, the title read " animal attack, two people found dead". br /"Stefan didn't do this, he doesn't drink human blood and I only drink from willing donors". br /Zach looked at me with a look that said I was lying "I know how you cover it up, they always suspect an animal attack, things are different now Uncle Stefan and they have been for years, but their could be some people who still remember"br /Stefan looked as if he did not what to say. "Where did you expect me to go, I came back to get to know Elena more and Laura come back because she wanted to see me." br /Zach looked at as both "i cant tell you where to go but coming back was a mistake and you will see that" he left the room. br /"Let's go to the falls Stefan"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I arrived with Stefan, the blonde girl called Caroline can up to us, "Stefan you came" she said sounding very excited. I nudged Stefan. " I'm going to find Jeremy,see you later"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I found Jeremy at the back near the forest, but he was with another girl. I was so upset. "Jeremy I thought that you were single and then I find you hanging around with some other girl" I said and stormed of before things got worse. I found stefan with Elena. br /" Stefan I think I'm going to head home now, Jeremy lied to me and is with some other girl."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Just as I was leaving Jeremy came up to me " Laura it's not what it looks like she's just a friend, the only person I have ever been interested in is you" and with that he pecked a kiss on my cheek. I felt warm inside and completely in love with him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Somebody help" I heard Elena screen, then I smelt it, blood. br /I regomised her as the girl Jeremy was with, she had a cut on her neck. It looked like a vampire had done this. I wasn't me or Stefan and I knew that for sure./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Laura we have to go" I heard Stefan say as we took of towards the house. When we got home we bumped right in to Bach, "is everything ok" he asked usbr /"Someone else was attacked and it was not us" I spoke for Stefan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We went up to Stefan's room. "Who could of done this". br /"Damon!" Stefan said and on queue he appeared. br /"Hello brother and Laura what are you doing alive, I thought you would of been dead by know" Damon laughed. br /Stefan looked tensed, clearing trying to rein in his temper. "Why did you come back, I told you I never wanted to see you again." br /"We'll I couldn't miss your first day of school could I, your hair looks better, I could not stand another day of the 90s and i missed my little brother". Damon touched the photo of Stefan that was on his cabinet. br /"You do know you left that girl alive tonight" I was not happy with Damon how could he come back home and almost kill a poor innocent girl. br /"That could be a problem for you two, the last time I saw you and Laura you where not drinking human blood" Damon looked at me, I really did think that Damon would change. br /"I've changed anyway, that's not for you to worry about" i said clearly trying to get Damon to leave me out of this. br /Damon knew what I was talking about but he still teased Stefan. br /"When was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel, think of all the power you could have, we could be brothers again"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I know what your doing Damon and its not going to work, now tell me what are you doing here".Stefan asked Damon, I knew what Damon was trying to do and so far it was not working. br /"I could ask you the same thing and I'm pretty sure the answer would be one word Elena, she's a dead ringer of Katherine"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Elena is not Katherine, she nothing like her" Stefan said, trying to prove a point. "don't you crave a little, come on Stefan you know you want it" Damon joked, but Stefan did not seem to pleased./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan and Damon started to fight with each other br /"Let's just go straight for Elena" br /"Stop it Damon" I /"Imagine what her blood tastes like"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I saw Stefan's face change, his eyes went blood red and tiny little black veins appeared on his face. With his fangs showing he lunged him self at Damon./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I SAID STOP" Stefan said as he and Damon went flying out of the window, I followed, landing softly on the ground below. br /Damon was already standing up, Stefan was still on the floor with a cut on his face " you ok Stefan" br /Before I could say anything else Damon came over "where's your ring Stefan, sun will be up in a few hours and poof ashes to ashes, don't worry it's right her" Damon handed Stefan back his ring and Stefan put it back him, Damon then grabbed him with fangs and red eyes on display and throw him. br /Damon walked of as I rushed over to Stefan. "What is Damon doing here?" br /"Think we woke Zach up" Damon said as he walked back inside./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I went back in side and opened my little note book were I wrote down all my thoughtsbr /"There must be some kindness and care left in side of Damon, he could not of become a monster, even Stefan in his worst time found his humanity again" br /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I put on my red and blue PJ's and went to bed./p 


	5. The Comet and Brother problems

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon's return had been hard on both Stefan and me, for one we had to make sure Elena was safe and the other was because Damon was annoying us./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was siting in History class listing to Tanner going on about the comet, there was going to be a big celebration in the town square tonight and everyone one was going including Damon. I don't see why Damon has to be the way he is. "Laura is something distracting you, that you have need to look out the window". i did not release that i had lost focus "nope everything is fine sir". He continued on with his speech about the comet. "now the comet will be at its brightest during tonight's celebrations". i zoned out for the rest of the lesion./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When the class was over i saw Jeremy by his locker "hey, you going to the comet celebrations tonight" i asked him "Yeah, Stefan said that i should go, ive been having a bit of a rough day" Jeremy closed his locker "i guess i will see you round" i waved goodbye and went to meet Stefan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Laura i overheard Matt saying that Vickie was attacked by a vampire, we cant just leave it and im not sure my compulsion will work, would you be willing to do it for me". i nodded and we went to the hospital and i made Vickie believe that an animal had attacked her,but we then had to quickly leave because Matt came along and followed as so we both hid in hid in a room which soon turned out to be the blood transfusion room, Stefan and i made a quick escape through an open window and we went back to the parking lot./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan drooped me of and then went out on his own./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was just about to sit down and start my homework when the doorbell went, of course Damon got to it first, i stood at the top of the stairs and listened./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elena: "is Stefan home"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon: "i'm sure he will be along in just a second, you can come in if you like"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elena: "I've never been in this house before its so different, but i like it"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon: "its not to my taste, if you ask me its to old fashioned for my taste". "by the way I'm Damon, Stefan and Laura's brother"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elena: "They never told me that they had a brother"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon: "well Stefan and Laura are not ones to brag, speaking of which did he tell you about his ex-girlfriend"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elena: "nope he hasn't gone there yet"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon: "well I'm sure it will come up sooner or later then. Hello Stefan."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"i made this my queue to come down and sort things out. Elena looked at me "i didn't know you was home Laura"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I couldn't say much because Damon and Stefan where looking at each other. "Elena i didn't know you where coming by"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i know i should of called, anyway i better be going know". Damon blocked her path "nonsense your welcome anytime, isn't she Stefan". Damon gracefully picked up her and kissed it, which really made Stefan made. Elena left the house/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""how long was she her" i heard Stefan ask. Damon just skipped the question "shes got spunk, you on the other hand don't look so good, let me guess hospital" Stefan moved closer to Damon "someone had to clean up your mess"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon just laughed "did it work, your powers of persuasion, you know what happens if you don't feed properly"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I then walked up to Damon "just to let you know i was the one who did it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A few hours later i was dressed and ready for the comet celebrations./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"when Stefan and i arrived in the town square Elena and Bonnie came other to us "we got you a candle each" they said as they lit them, Elena lit Stefan's and Bonnie did mine./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Laura you didn't tell me that Damon was coming" Stefan said as he walked of, causing my candle to flicker and go out. i was just about to go after him when Jeremy came up to me "hey beautiful" he said as he re lit my candle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i thought you were not coming" i told him as we walked in to the grill and we both ordered a coke to drink. "yeah i know, Elena told me that you was going and i also wanted to spend time with you, as you are one of the most interesting girls i have ever known". A warm feeling went through me as he touched my hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Matt then walked in to the grill, he seemed worried about something as he came up to us "you haven't seen my sister Vickie have you, she went missing about an hour ago I've been looking for her ever since"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""sure Matt we will tell you if we see her". If Vickie was missing then that meant Damon had gotten to her and who knows what he was doing with her. i had to find Stefan. "sorry Jer i have to find m brother" i walked of before he could say /Stefan was standing outside the grill like he had been waiting for me "Elena's gone home and Matt said that Vickie is missing" br /"I heard about that, I think that Damon has her" I told Stefan. br /Just then I could hear someone screaming, it sounded so faint that only mine and Stefan's ears picked it up, I know at once who it was./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's impressive, have you been eating bunnies" Damon said to Stefan as we arrived on the roof top. Damon was hanging on to Vickie, "let her go Damon" br /"If you wish" Damon said as he tired to push Vickie of the roof. br /"No" Stefan and I both said at the same time but Damon was already on to something else a much more dangerous part. br /"What attacked you" br /"An animal, I can't remember anything else". Of course she couldn't I made her forgot. There was no way that she would be able to remember. br /"Wrong, think real hard what attacked you" Damon was clearly trying to trigger her memory. br /"Vampire" Vickie said br /"Stefan Salvatore did this to you"Damon compelled /Damon then ripped Vickie's plaster of her cut exposing her open wound that was still bleeding. I could see that Stefan was trying to control himself but Damon pushed her into Stefan's arms. br /"Are you trying to expose me to the towns people, if this what your plan is" Stefan hissed at Damon./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""no i want you to remember who you are". Damon was trying to tease Stefan and in my opinion it was working. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""what so i will feed?, so ill kill? so i remember what its like to be brothers again? you know what let her go, let her tell everyone that vampires have come back to mystic falls. let them chain me up and stake me through the heart because at least i will be free of you. by the way if you do that it wont be long before people find out what you are" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Vickie started to wake up and looked at the three of us blankly as if she did not know what was going on. "no" vickie said in panic looking like she was about to screen but Damon grabbed her and said something the i could not hear. instantly she calmed down, put her hand to her neck and saw that it was wet with blood from where Damon had fed on her. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What happened?, where am i? oh dam i ripped my stitches open, sorry" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you OK" Stefan and i looked at Vickie in concern. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i took some pills man I'm good" Vickie said in a way that made me think she was high. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I left the roof to take Vickie back to Matt but i could still faintly hear Stefan and Damon talking to each other, well mainly Damon trying to get under Stefan's skin. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""its good to be home, think i might stay awhile, this town really needs a wake up call" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""that's for me to know and you to dot,dot,dot." i took Matt back to Vickie and went back home, Stefan told me he was going to see Elena. /p 


	6. The Football game and First Kiss

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was the day after the comet celebrations and I was siting in the living room reading a copy of Twilight "new moon" to pass time since I didn't feel like going to school/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon came in so i put the book down "you know Laura, i think your a much better Vampire than Stefan, he cant even accept the fact that the way he lives is wrong"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Damon if your here to compare me and Stefan then I think it would be best if you left or changed the subject, I am who I am and if Stefan doesn't want to drink human blood then that's his choice"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon walked over to were I had left my copy of Twilight and picked it to read " I don't get why Edward is obsessed over this Bella girl, I mean whats the whole big deal"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you have to read the first book to understand the rest" I took the book of Damon and put it back down on the table./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Laura I was only trying to be nice, its been over a century since we had a conversation with each other"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Damon you know I saw you in the 70s and was ashamed of what you had become,I was going to talk to you but you had you humanity of so you wouldn't care weather I was dead or alive"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Stefan got home from school he told me that Elena had invited us both round her house. I was so happy not only would I see Elena but Jeremy would be there as well. I rushed up stares to get ready. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongA few hours later: /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongbr /strongElena opened there door "come in, Bonnie's already here and dinner is almost ready" Stefan and I walked in to the house, we were then lead into a kitchen with a small table. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dinner was silent for about the first 5 minuets until Elena started to talk to Stefan, "so did tanner give you a hard time today" . I wondered what they were talking about until Stefan spoke "well he let me on the team so things weren't that bad". /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So Stefan whens the big game" I ask him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Friday night" he replies. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elena changes the subject "so Bonnie why don't you tell Stefan and Laura about you family" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Married, divorced, live with my dad" Bonnie said. Stefan whispered something in to my ear "shes a Bennett". /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No about the witches and the magic" Elena continues on, I already knew what she was know and had meet one of her ancestors Emily . /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*flash back to 1864*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Katherine came into my room today accompanied by a smaller women with brown hear and a pretty smile "Laura I would like you to meet my made Emily" I got up to great her and walked out the room, I never really like Katherine, she has been spending far to much time with my brothers. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*end of flash back* /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Laura are you ok" Stefan and Elena asked. I did not realize that I had zoned out of the conversation "yeah I'm ok, what did I miss?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bonnie just told us that her ancestors where from Salem, with the witches and all that sought. its pretty strange if you ask me" Elena said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Just them the doorbell went. "I wonder who that could be" Elena said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We all got up to answer the door. We opened it to find Caroline standing there "we heard you were having dinner and brought desert". /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hope you don't mind" another voice said and Stefan and i knew all to well who it was... /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon, waiting to be invited in. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Elena is Jeremy home" I asked trying to brake the tense moment between everyone. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yeah he should be in his room" Elena told me. I told Stefan that I was going to see Jermey and to play nice with Damon. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I got upstairs Jeremy's door was shut and their was keep out signs all over it. I knocked on his door "Jeremy its Laura can i come in" I asked, not wanting to be rode. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jeremy opened the his bedroom door "is dinner over already I thought that you would of stayed with the girls" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nope my brother Damon just showed up and we don't get on plus I wanted to spent some time with you" i told him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""whats wrong with you and Damon them" he asked sounding serious. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh just a family drama really, Damon feel in love with this girl called Katherine a couple years ago and so did Stefan but Katherine choose Stefan and Damon couldn't handle it so we all got in to a row, which caused Damon to run away." I said hoping that it did not sound to much like a lie. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Really, so is that why you came here then" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nope I was born her, my family moved to London when I was still young and then they passed away, I've been moved around from family to family ever since, until I found Stefan then he took me back" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That sounds complected, I know how it feels to loose your family, my mum and dad died a few months ago" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah Elena said that, it must be hard for you" I told him/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Things were bad to start with but then I meet you and things changed" Jeremy told me as he leaned in to kiss me on the lips this time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We kissed for about 2 minuets, that was when I felt my face change, I wasn't sure weather Jeremy saw it, I quickly turned away "are you ok, your eyes just turned red" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah I'm fine , I think that we should take a brake and I have to get home, I will see you later" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yeah I will see you later then" he said as I left the room, I felt bad because i couldn't tell him the truth. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan and I went home. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The week passed quickly and before I knew it the day of the football match came, Stefan was playing in it so I knew that should go and Jeremy would be there as well, I really liked him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Laura I found this bracelet it belonged to our great uncle and it contains vervain, I wondered if you would like to give it to Jeremy, I have a necklace for Elena as well" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure I would love to, I think he will really like it". /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongStefan's point of view /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongWhen we got the football match I went to find Elena a give her the necklace. /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong"You look hot in your Jersey" she grated me. /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong Stefan: "no more cheerleader then" /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong Elena: "nope I gave up"/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongStefan: "I hope its not to early but I wanted to give this to you,and promise me your will wear it and never take it of" /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongElena: "its so pretty Stefan and it smells really sweet" /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"back to Laura's point of view /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Jeremy loved the bracelet I gave him, which made me fell really happy. After all these years of never finding someone to love, I think I've found the one. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jeremy and I stood together as Tanner said a speech about how good Stefan was at football, everyone clapped and cheered but then Jeremy started to stare at Tyler. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""what you looking at Gilbert, if you don't stop staring at me then you do know that I can give you a black eye" Tyler said /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""nothing, I was just looking around and saw you and you keep saying that but when are you actually going to it" Tyler got mad and tried to hit Jemmy, but Jeremy had smashed his bear bottle in to what I thought was Tyler's hand, however it turned it to be Stefan's. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stefan you cut your hand, is it bad, how deep is it" Elena asked trying to open Stefan's palm. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No its fine, honestly, I'm ok" Stefan told Elena. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elena opened Stefan's palm put their was only a tiny pink scare there. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But I saw it" Elena looked confused. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elena walked away leaving Stefan and I on our own /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You do realize that you are going to have to tell Elena what you are someday" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I know Laura but just not now, I just want Elena and I to have a normal human relationship" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I know what you mean Stefan, Jeremy kissed me the other day and after a minute my fangs came out" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan and I Begin to walk across the parking lot but was brought to a stop by the sound of clapping. we turned around and now I wished we hadn't because it was Damon looking for a way to cause trouble. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon: "isn't that nice Stefan joins the team and never tells me, oh I get it you don't want me to know, but hey its all rah rah, go team, yeah" Damon said trying to be funny but I could see that Stefan was not happy. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan: "not tonight, I'm done with you" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon: "by the way nice trick with Elena... let me guess vervian in the neckless. I was a bit surprised, its been a long time scince anyone could resist my compulsion, where did you get it? /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Does it really matter Damon, what are you going to do now?" I said to Damon/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon: "I guess ill just have to do things the old fashioned way, or I could just eat her." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Stefan: "your not going to hurt her Damon"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon: "and why would that be"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan: "because you now that deep down their is a part of you that wants to fell for her, I thought you had no humanity left in you but I was wrong"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon: "You know that's not true"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan: "kill me then"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon: "I'm tempted but I'm not going to kill you.. yet"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan: "No and you never will because I'm still alive know and have been for the past 145 years, Katherine is dead and you hate me because you love her, that's your humanity brother." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked at Stefan and Damon as the tensed up looking like they wanted to start a fight, I could hear another person coming tho, it was Mr Tanner, most likely looking for Stefan. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Salvatore what are you doing, we have a game to win" he said. Stefan looked at me and I nodded in support at what Mr Tanner had said. Damon turned around and looked to Mr Tanner. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If that's my humanity then whats this" Damon said as he blurred over to Mr Tanner and sank his fangs in to Tanners neck, draining his blood and then disappearing. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh my gosh, why would he do that" I asked Stefan. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know Laura, but we have to get out of here before we become the murder suspects" Stefan told me as we disappeared in to the shadows. When we arrived in the parking lot it was clear that someone had found Tanners body as all the people their looked shocked and their was a police car their. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan and I went to find Elena and saw her with Bonnie. "are you ok" Stefan asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yeah I'm ok, but the towns not. What kind of animal could be doing this and why would it just come out of the woods and attack some one./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I really dont know Elena, but we will found out and stop it" I said as i gave Elena hug, trying to comfort her/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Stefan and I got home, Damon was not were to be seen, which was a relief. I poured myself some blood went to find Stefan. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan was siting in the lounge writing in his diary/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""hey Stef, are you ok, I'm sorry to hear about you and Damon, I really hoped that after all these years things would turn around but they haven't" I walked over to Stefan and placed my hands around his waist. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I know Laura, I just wish that Damon was more like you, but his not, he has not humanity left, I was wrong and he has turned in to a monster who needs to be stooped" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked at Stefan and nodded in agreement then walked of to my room as I needed some time to myself. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Once in my room I took out my notebook where i wrote down my thoughts /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Damon is not the brother I knew and loved before, hes a completely different person, who needs to be stoped, how many people are going to have to be killed in this town before that happens. No more I hope, if only I had some more vervian, Stefan or I could slip it into his drink when he was not looking." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I closed my book and went to bed, glad that today was over. But I knew that our troubles were just begging. /p 


	7. The turning point part 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was a few days after the football match. I had been to school and tried to carry on living a normal life, Stefan had told Elena that he was a vampire, there had been a few other problems with Damon, Damon had killed Zach and i was getting to like Jeremy and it was on one of the days i spent round his house that the door bell went off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Laura you stay here, while i go and answer the door" Jeremy told me as he left the room. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"i used my Vampire hearing to listen in, it was Vicky and she was compiling of burning eyes and sore gums, it sounded like Vicky was confused and messed up. i stayed up stares until Jeremy said "what happened lasting night then, did someone give you drugs". the conversation went on for a bit longer, but i already knew what was going on, Vicky was in transition. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walked into the kitchen to find Vicky siting there eating pizza like she had not eaten in days. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jeremy, Matt, what is going on, you sound worried that's why i came down" i told them both , but my eyes did not leave Vicky. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Vicky is acting very strange, i don't know whats wrong with her". /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""stop with the talking, my head hurts" Vicky said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"i walked over to Vicky. "its going to be alright" then i looked to the boys but before i called say anything Stefan and Elena walked in. "hey Stefan, Elena" i smiled at them. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""whats going on with Vicky Jeremy" Elena asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i don't know she is acting very strange, she must of taken something last night" Jeremy told Elena. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan walked over to Vicky, looked her in the eyes and knew what was going on. "take her upstairs and close the blinds, she will be ok". /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jeremy and Matt went to take Vicky away, leaving Stefan, Elena and I standing there. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""do you know whats happening to her?" Elena asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Stefan: "yeah, she is... transiting" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elena: "into what" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan: "a vampire" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elena and Stefan looked at each other for a second. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elena: "how does she do that?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan: "she has to feed on human blood" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elena: "what happens is she doesn't"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan: "she will die, she might only have a few hours left, depending on how far she is into the transition" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elena "but shes upstairs with them now, what if she was to..." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan: "she dosnt know whats happening to her right now, but the deeper in to the transition she gets then she will know that a choice has to be made. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elena: "the same choice you and Laura had to make". we both nodded. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There was a short a purse until we could hear voices coming down the stares. "Vicky come back". /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jeremy was standing there looking confused, i felt sorry for him. I knew that i was going to have to tell him the truth but not yet. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i can track her" Stefan said "Laura why dint you go home and see if you can find Damon." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walked outside and smiled at Stefan before wondering of. i still felt bad that Jeremy had no idea what was going on. /p 


	8. the turning point part 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I went back home and found that Damon was not home, I wondered were he could be. I pulled my phone out to text Stefan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Damon's not home, have you found Vicky yet.*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"An hour later Stefan had still not replied. I was just about to go and look for him when he showed up with Elena and Vicky on either side of him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stefan is everything ok, what happened, why didn't you answer your phone."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We got into a little trouble with the town council, they still remember the vampires and Vicky turned" Stefan said as he looked a Vicky who was shaken up and confused./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Laura why don't you take Vicky inside and I will be back after i drop Elena home."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After Stefan left i took Vicky in to one of the upstairs rooms and waited for Stefan to get home./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Stefan came home and found us, he had three mugs of coffee in his hands. Stefan placed the cups on the table and turned to look at the two of us./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan started to explain some things about Vampires to Vicky but i zoned out and the next thing i knew Elena was knocking at the door and Damon answered it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""hello miss, I'm on a mission, what can i do for you today"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"there was a slit pause before Stefan got up and went to see Elena./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"i just sat there and looked around the room, until Stefan walked back in with Elena walking right behind him. i then heard Vicky complaining "how long to i have to stay here, i get the fact that im a vampire now but i really want to see Matt and Jeremy"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you cant see them Vicky, you wont be able to control yourself, i cant have you hurting people. i want you to stay here until you know what you are and how to control everything" i added in, trying to help Stefan out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""and how long is that" Elena asks Stefan/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i don't really know"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""what am i going to tell Jeremy and Matt then, because i hate the fact that I've been making things up"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""so were was we then" Stefan turned to look at me and then to Elena. "i was just explain a few things to Vicky. you are more than welcome to stay if you want to."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan picked up his cup of coffee and put it to his lips "coffee is our best friend it warms our body's so we are not so cold to the touch" Stefan said as he looked to me and smiled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Vicky changed the subject/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""well what if i want to drink Human blood" she asked Stefan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you going to have to live with that urge everyday" Stefan told Vicky./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""please don't start with the whole lecture thing, they tried it once before never worked" Vicky said in a sarcastic tone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i will work you just have to give it a go"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""so you have never tasted Human blood then" Vicky asked Stefan/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""not in a long time, and I'm not proud of the person i was back then, but i changed, i didn't want to have to live with the guilt" Stefan added and then turned to look at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""does this strange feeling ever go away? its like i have a hangover and the daylight thing really is not fun, I'm hungry, i need to pee, i thought i was dead/" Vicky said/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm going to go and get her some blood" Stefan told Elena and i after Vicky left the room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Vicky came back she had a phone in her hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""who are you texting" Elena asked/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""oh just your brother Jeremy" Vicky answered/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Vicky there is no way you can see Jeremy" Elena told her, it was the truth but i cannot stand anymore of the lies. tonight i was going to tell Jeremy everything even if Elena was unhappy about it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Vicky gabbed Elena and pined her to the wall "listen here Elena i can do what i like and if i want to see Jeremy then i can" i rushed over and pulled Vicky of Elena just as Stefan came into the room i left to give them space to sort out their problems./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"stronga few hours later (Mystic falls high school, Halloween party.) /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As it was Halloween Stefan and I went to the party at school, i dressed up as my self like Stefan did, we were only going so we could find Vicky./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elena was dressed up as a nurse when Stefan greeted her/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm going to try and find Jeremy" i told Elena and Stefan as i walked of. the school was covered in cobwebs and all sorts of creepy things. i looked around the whole school but could not find him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"i felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my pocket to see a message from Stefan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Vickie's here, i need your help./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI/strong panicked slightly, if Vicky was here than that meant she was with Jeremy and he was in danger, i used my Vampire sense to see if i could hear Jeremy and Vicky./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong"/strongVicky what the hell" i knew that was Jeremy's voice and got their just in the nick of time, to find Stefan with a stake in his hand and killed Vicky with it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Vicky no, no, this cant be happening" Jeremy said with tears streaming form is eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"i wanted to comfort him but knew that i should stay out of it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan walked over to me while Elena took Jeremy back home./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stefan i am going to tell Jeremy the truth, i cant hide it any more, i love him and its only fair that he knows"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""no you cant, Jeremy's really messed up Laura" Stefan said "why don't we wait for Damon to deal with this and go home."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"when we got home i went up stairs to get my PJ's on, they were pink with white poker dots on them. i was just about to get in to bed when the door bell rang, who could be ringing at this time of night i thought to my self./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"i ran downstairs to open the door, Jeremy was standing their, looking upset and cross./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""what are you Laura" he asked. I froze, he knew the Truth./p 


	9. Stefan's birthday and Lexi

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Today was Stefan's birthday and of cause i had completely forgotten to get him a card so i went to the shop and got him a card and a picture frame with a picture of the two of us smiling. I then went down stares to give it to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""happy birthday Stefan, i got something for you" I said as i gave him the gift. Just then a blonde female came in to the room/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""erm who is this Stefan" she asked/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""oh this is my sister Laura, Laura this is my best friend lexi. " Stefan told me/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lexi looked at me in shock "Stefan you never told me that you had a sister" she said/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I only found out a few months ago that she was still alive" Stefan told her/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Speaking of siblings were is Damon" lexi asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Inflecting misery some were" Stefan said in a sarcastic tone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Will you be OK here I have some things to sort out." Stefan looked at lexi as he said this./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's not like I can go anywhere, you Salvatore's are the only ones that have these handy daylight walking items, I have a ring form 1975 trade you" lexi said. "It doesn't work that way and your know it" Stefan said as he left lexi and I./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Speaking of that, what are we doing tonight" lexi asked "it's not every day someone turns 162 years old"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please, I don't want a party and Laura don't give her any ideas" Stefan said,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After Stefan Left the house i turned to look at Lexi/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""so what do you want to do now?" i asked her/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""well i would love to hear about about you, Stefan told me that he didn't have any other siblings" Lexi said as she looked at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""well Stefan and Damon are older than me I'm only 15, my mother left me after i was born and their father found me and took me in, it was not until 1864 that Katherine came in to the story, i hated her because she took my brothers away from me and compelled me to think i was her friend. She was the one that killed me thinking that i would die, but i didn't, i spent the past 145 years searching for them, but i never saw you with Stefan once" i told her/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""oh, I never knew that you was adopted, what Katherine did to you was wrong and im sorry you had to live most of your life alone" she said. I liked Lexi as she shared similar interests to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Just then my phone went of, it was Jeremy calling me so i went away to answer it, Jeremy said that there was a party at the gril tonight and wanted me to come with him. i spent most of the day in my room doing a history essay that was due./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was not until Stefan came home that I came back down stares, I could hear him and lexi mucking around with each other as I poured myself a glass of blood. I made my way into the lounge and sat down/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey Stefan, I wondered what you were doing tonight, Jeremy invited me to a school gathering at the grill, your more than welcome to bring lexi with you" I said to Stefan/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I drained my cup of blood and put i down on the table and went upstages to get ready. Stefan must of gone in the other shower because when i came out i could her Lexi and him talking./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""are you out of you mind, i just met Elena"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i know what you are thinking, she looks like Katherine, but shes nothing like her. Elena is kind, compassionate and when I'm with her my whole world changes" Stefan said i smiled at this./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh my gosh, your in love with her" lexi asked Stefan/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes and Laura is with her brother Jeremy" Stefan said as I walked in wearing a long skirt and top./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I am going to pick up Jeremy now, are you coming to night" I asked Stefan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yep i am,Lexis dragging me" Stefan sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""oh come on it will be fun Stefan, i get to you one day a year and were not spending it moping around" Lexi said as i left the house to go and collect Jeremy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongLater on at the grill. /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jeremy and i walked in to the grill and found Elena standing watching Lexi and Stefan playing poll, Damon came up to her. Jeremy saw this as well./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""whats Damon doing talking to Elena? Jeremy asked me with a concerned look on his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm not sure but i got a felling his up to something, what it is i don't know but lets not let is spoil out time together" i said as i kissed Jeremy's cheeck./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" do you want to get a drink" I asked Jeremy as we walked over to the bar, to find Lexi there, compelling a bar tender to giver her some shots. She then waits for her drinks. Jeremy tells me that he needs to use the bathroom so i go and see Elena who is standing on her own now./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""hey Elena, hows things with you and Stefan" i ask/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""we broke up, i don't know what to do about it" Elena says. The bar tender comes over with my soda and i take a sip of it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""well i would talk to him, because he really likes you, hes like a different person when your with him" i said as Lexi walked over with her shot glasses./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lexi: "ah the famous Elena and Laura we met again"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elena: "towel girl"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lexi: I've been called worse"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Laura "yeah Elena and i were just talking about Stefan" i say as Jeremy comes over. "well i better leave you to alone then" i say as we walk of./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jeremy and I went to sit in a corner at the other side of the grill. Bonnie and Caroline came over to us then. Caroline looked drunk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""hey bonnie, is everything ok"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""not really, your brother for one is trying to take this Crystal of me, can you look after it, i have to take Caroline home"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"sure" i say, just then i see a guard walking out with Lexi who looks like shes been vervianed, and Stefan and Elena following them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jeremy ill be right back" i say as i follow them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Outside Lexi had manged to get the guards of her but Damon came and staked her, she fell down, Lexi was dead and all i could see was Stefan's face of guilt and sadness./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i knew he was up to something" I whispered to Stefan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon saw us and just grained at us. I wanted to go home./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jeremy was siting in the grill when i came back with tears in my eyes. "is everything ok Laura, you look upset"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i will tell you later right now its not safe, can we go home" i asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We left the grill and went back to mine were i showed Jeremy to a spare room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"What a horrible night i thought as i drifted of to sleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*the following morning*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I had droped jermery of at home and was just geting back in the car when Elena came out of the house./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Laura you have to have a word with Stefan hes planning on killing Damon for what he did to Vicky, Tanner and Lexi. But i dont really think he is thinking stright. you have to help him, he wont talk to me anymore"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""why" i asked/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""he thinks that its better if we werent togther, but i dont know if i can do that" Elean said/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""ok i will see what i can do, and i dont think that Stefan's killed Damon" I said as i left Eleans house./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I got home to find Stefan was a stake in his hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stefan you cant just kill our brother, he may have done some nasty things latey but you are not solving anything, just try and sort things out with him"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I cant be dealing with him, everywere i go death follows me, damon follows me" he said as he walked of, i followed to make sure nothing happened./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon was siting in the living room with a glass of wisky in his hand when Stefan entered i kepted my distance and watched what happened./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i got the vampire hating counicl of our backs Stefan, dont hate me for it, i saved your life as well" Damon said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You never to do anything for anyone but yourself" stefan said as he quickly put a stake in to Damons chest./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You missed" Damon whispered , I could tell that he was in pain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No you saved my life so I am saving yours, just don't cause anymore trouble" stefan said as he walked away,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm glad that you didn't kill I'm stefan, because at the end of the day he is still our brother, and don't stop seeing Elena she's so upset" I told him/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I guess your right Laura, I really do care for Damon and I love Elena" he told me as he left the room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*i decide to make the chapter a bit longer/p 


	10. Secrets from the past part 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"t was morning and I was just getting up for school when Stefan came in to my room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""hey Stefan, did you sort things out with Elena because she seems pretty upset about it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""not yet Laura, i'm not going to school anymore, just thought i would let you know." Stefan said/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""ok then, i am still going tho" i told him as i grabbed my bag and left the house./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When i got to school i saw Elena and Caroline talking about Bonnie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As i walked in to history class and toke me seat next to Jeremy, he smiled at me, "is everything ok after last week"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yeah its fine, i don't want to talk about it" i said as the teach walked in./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good morning everyone" he says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he then wrote his name on the board./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alaric Saltzman, its quite a mouth full, i know, doesn't exactly run of the tong. Satlzman is of German origins. my family emigrated here in 1775 form Texas. I, however was raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a great-great grandfather, i will never be able to thank enough. you'll probably want to pronounce it Alaric but its Alaric, so you can call me Ric, I'm your new history teacher" he said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"History was boring today we learned about the 1st world war but the teacher made it interesting./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"At the end of class Jeremy had to stay behind so i waited outside for him, but i could still hear the teacher talking to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mr Saltzman you wanted to see my about something" Jeremy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""did you know you teacher had a jack ass file. were he wrote down the names of all the troublemakers in it, i noticed you were one of them, but since I'm not him, i am going to start fresh, now lets talk about grades"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""it know its been a rough couple of months but I've been trying to turn them around"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" i saw that, but the problem is were half way through the school year and half a fail is still looking pretty blank. well here's how you can make it up, how about some extra credit./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yeah i would really like that" Jeremy said/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""glad to here that, write me an essay" the teacher said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What on?" Jeremy asked/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""History, pick a topic, keep it local, no copying of the internet. These old towns have some rice history,so get you hands dirty, make it good and your back on track. Deal?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yeah that sounds good, by the way that's a cool ring on your finger"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""oh thanks, its a family ring, my father gave it to me. You have a week" He said as Jeremy left the class room and walked over to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""so extra credit, what you going to write about?" i asked him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""im not sure really, i might have a look down the family history, one of my ancestors kept a journal."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""oh thats sounds intresing, if you want any help looking for things you can ask me"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""ok then, thanks for offering"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Just then my phone went of, it was a message from Stefan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emi need you to come home as soon as possible its important/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""sorry Jermey i have to go and see Stefan about someting important." I told him and quckly left./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When i got home i found Stefan on the door step, it was like he had been standing there the whole time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you told me that we needed to talk abot something important"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""its just Emily told damon that she put a spell on the tomb that selled all the vampires at the bottom of the chruch and now he wants to open it to get Katherine back, but in order to do that he needs Bonnie and some crystrol she has, Elena told me that Damons been borthing Bonnie about it all day." Stefan tolld me/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""but you cant let Damon do this, what happens if he gets his own way."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""lets just say there will be more trouble" Stefan said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""were is damon at the moment, maybe we can talk to him" i told stefan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""probay at the grill drinking" Stefan said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAt the grill. /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When we got the the grill we found Damon siting at the bar drinking whiskey./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Damon can we talk about something, its important"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""actually I've been doing some think for myself, how about we start the whole brother thing over again, we used to be so close once upon a time." Damon said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""the thing is i don't trust you, you kill everyone and make it seen like you don't care. Stefan said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Also Damon leave Bonnie alone, she doesn't want to be bothered by you" i added. Stefan then called the waitress over./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""ill have a coffee" he said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""whats with the bottle Damon?" i asked him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""well, I'm on edge and I'm trying to keep a low profile"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""why don't you just leave" Stefan said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i like it here, I'm having fun watching you two" he told us/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""so was this the only reason to come and see me"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""why not?" Stefan said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i think we should have a family night, like we used to" i said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan then took the bottle of the bar top and Damon and i followed to one of the tables. This was going to be a long night./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongThe next day. /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I woke to find a text message form Elena asking me to come to hers for a girls night with Caroline and Bonnie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Later on i was ready to got Elena's house. i was wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When i arrived Elena lead me in to the Kitchen were Bonnie and Caroline were arguing about some necklace./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry, there i said it, if you want to keep the ugly necklace then keep it, it's yours" Caroline said/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""would it sound bad if i told you i threw it away" Bonnie told Caroline/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You threw it away" Caroline asked Bonnie/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We'll it was giving me nightmares"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We'll you could of given it back to me" Caroline said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So you can give it to Damon." I added/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""screw Damon, are we doing make overs or not, whose got there make up?" Caroline said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""mines in my bag, you can go and get it" Bonnie said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""so how long do you think this fight with Stefan i going to last" Caroline asked Elena as she looks in Bonnie's bag. I looked at Elena and gave her a smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i don't know" Elena admits./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""why you such a Little liar Bonnie" Caroline said, we all looked her and in her hand was the crystal./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""but i thought you threw it away" i asked Bonnie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""she did i saw her" Elena answered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""then explain how its here now" Carlene asked Bonnie/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Emily" Bonnie said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""who's Emily?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""the ghost" Bonnie answered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""so this ghost has a name now does it" Caroline said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i wonder what she wants" Bonnie said to Elena. Caroline stood there looking confused./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""why is no one explaining to me what is going on" Caroline asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Caroline we would never leave you out" Elena said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""weld we are kind of leaving her out, its just you don't listen to anything we say" Bonnie told Caroline./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm a witch" Bonnie said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""and don't we all now" Caroline answered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"the talking stopped for a while as we all did each others make overs. After we had finished Caroline said sorry to Bonnie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bonnie I'm sorry I've been so mean the past couple of hours, if you want to believe the magic and other things go for it, i wont stop you, its just that i don't believe in all that and I'm saying this because I'm your best friend and i know that Laura and Elena are in the other room now listing. You can come in now were done talking" Caroline said as we come back in. "there's way to much drama in this room, how about we call on some spirits, this Emily has some explaining to do./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i don't think that's such a good idea" Bonnie says, but no one listens and we head up to Elena's room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In Elena's room, the four of us were siting in a circle with 3 candles lit./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""what are we doing" I ask Bonnie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I really don't know" Bonnie says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""ok quite everyone, take a deep breath and close your eyes. Bonnie call to her." Caroline says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"we all close our eyes and Bonnie says " Emily are you there"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Emily are you there, is that all you've got" Caroline asks Bonnie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""fine, Emily. I call on you. i know you have a message to tell us" Bonnie said. we sit there for a few seconds and suddenly the candles flicker really quickly and go out, leaving the room dark./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everyone looked Scared for a moment until Elena turned the lights on, we then turned around./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you guys the necklace has disappeared" i tell them. We all run out the run, well everyone except bonnie that is, suddenly the door slams and Bonnie is left screaming in the other room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bonnie, Bonnie are you ok." we all call./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""no the door wont open" the door then opens and we see Bonnie with crying./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bonnie are you ok"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm fine" she answers./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you scared the hell out of me, what were you thinking" Caroline told bonnie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bonnie" Elena says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm fine everything is fine" she answers as we follow her down the hall way./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i cant believe i fell for it, I'm going now, I've had enough for one night" Caroline says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I must go" Bonnie says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""if shes going then I'm going" Caroline whispers./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you for having me, ill take it from her" Bonnie says only it does not sound like something she would say./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""were are you going?" Elena asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Back to were it all Began" the person says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bonnie, Bonnie, oh my gosh, Emily" Elena says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i wont let him have it, it must be destroyed" Emily says as she leaves the house, the door slams shut and we run after her but can not open the door. when it does open we find Jeremy in front of it looking confused. Caroline runs out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Laura in going to call Stefan"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""ok then" i say/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Stefan answers the phone and Elena tells him what is going on Stefan sounds worried./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""what did she say before she left" Stefan asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She said, i wont let him have it, we have to destroy it." Elena tells Stefan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""were do you think shes gone" Stefan asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i don't know, Fells Church, by the old cemetery that were she took Bonnie in her dreams, Stefan we have to help her" Elena says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stay there, i will go and help her" Stefan says as the phone call ends./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Laura can you come with me, i know that Stefan said he would help but i think she needs her friends as well"/p 


	11. Secrets from the past part 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When we arrived at the cemetery by the old church, we found Damon and Bonnie/Emily there. I knew something bad was going to happen. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stefan" Emily asks/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello Emily" Stefan answers. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""These people don't deserve this, it completely wrong to let them see this type of evil." Emily tells us. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you mean?" Stefan asks her. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damon comes over. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "i will make your regret this Emily" Damon tells her. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i wont let you bring them in to this world, they don't belong here" Emily says. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who is them Damon, i thought it was only Katherine in the tomb, is there a part of the story missing." I ask him, but he does not reply. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why does it mater, i thought you and Stefan wanted me gone" Damon says. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Emily tell me what you did?" Stefan asks. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""to save her, i had to save them all" Emily replies. Now i knew why Damon really wanted to open the tomb. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you saved everyone single vampire in the church" i ask Emily. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""with one, come them all" Emily answers. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i only want Katherine out, don't you believe me Stefan" Damon asks. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i knew that i should never of listened to you in the first place. this has nothing to do with love, just revenge" Stefan says. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Damon i have to agree with Emily here, its not right" i say. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""why cant i do this, the towns people killed them all and say it was a war" Damon tells us. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""27 vampires Damon, not people, you cant just bring them back" Stefan says. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""this town deserves it for what they did" Damon replies /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you are blaming people that were not even around at the time Damon, this happened 145 years ago" Stefan tells him, Damon was getting angry now from what i could see./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There is noting innocent about any of these people and don't think for a second that any one of them is because once they find out about you little witch they Will burn her, along with us. trust me" Damon says. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I look over at Bonnie/Emily who has the crystal in her hand. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""insendia" she chants and a circle of fire appears turning the Crystal in to tiny Pisces. Everything happens quickly them, Damon blurs over to Bonnie and sinks his teeth in to her neck, but i manage to get him off before he can kill Bonnie. I put my hand to her neck and check for a pulse. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""shes alive but barley, i can help her" I say as i bit in to my wrist and let blood flow into Bonnie's mouth. Elena looks at her neck as i bring my arm away. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""her neck its healing" Elena says. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Latter on we are just about to get into Elena's car when Bonnie starts to panic. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i don't understand what happened, his face was like a demons, you have to tell me whats going on" Bonnie says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" she looks to Stefan and I looking like she was about to scream. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""we wont hurt you Bonnie, i promise" I say. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I will explain everything to you, Bonnie, look at me, they wont hurt you" Elena says as she wraps her arm around Bonnie and leads her to the car and then comes back to us. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i think it would be best if we walked home" i say to Stefan. Elena seems to be worried about something. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""is she in danger of becoming one of you" Elena asks. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""no, she has to die with my blood in her system, just keep an eye out for her tonight and she should be fine in the morning" i say. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm going to tell her everything Stefan" Elena says. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you sure" Stefan asks. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i can trust her Stefan and see needs to know." Elena answers. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Laura I'm grateful for you saving Bonnie's life and i appreciate that but please don't tell Jeremy about it all"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""he knows what i am, but i can take away his memory for you" I offer but Elena shakes her head. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stefan i thought that you and i could not be together but i was wrong, you don't have to hide from me anymore" Elena tells him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I cant do this Elena, I'm leaving town, to many people have died, to much has happened." Stefan tells Elena./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you cant leave Stefan" Elena says. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i have to, coming home was a mistake, i cant be apart of your life anymore" Stefan tells her. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What about you Laura, are you going as well, think about Jeremy he cared for you" Elena says. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""i know Elena but i cant lose Stefan again, i guess things didn't work out here" I tell her. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Stefan kisses Elena's hand and then we walk away, /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't go Stefan, please don't leave me, this is your home" i hear Elena says as we disappear in to the darkness. /p 


End file.
